unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinky Winky
Tinky Winky is a member of the Teletubbies. He is 10 feet tall. He is often seen in Teletubby Land trying to train the Teletubby Land Bunnies to be his evil minions. However, he is not the most evil Teletubby. He also likes his "handbag", an instrument of unspeakable technological terror. He is also the twelfth and final boss to join the boss club of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization chronologically. Tinky Winky is a very evil creature, going as far as blowing up three dimensions just to kill an ant. He likes evil because evil is fun. Good is boring. Very boring. Very, very boring. Very, very, very boring. Very, very, very, very, very boring. Tinky Winky is awesome just because he is. He is an awesome purple thing. Do you need any other reason? YOU DO?! Well, here's a good reason to think Tinky Winky is awesome: Do you need another reason to think Tinky Winky is awesome? Too bad, you don't get one. .]]Recently, he blew up the 29th dimension because he wanted some pie. Oops, I just gave you another reason. Some people think he's a girl because he has a purse. Tinky Winky kills them for that. Or tortures them. Later, Tinky Winky became the second member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically and is the second member and admin in the Wood Group. For some reason, he is both cool and not cool at the same time. Trivia *He is best friends with Wonky Donkey. *He is hated by the other Teletubbies, Donald Trump, and George W. Bush. This carried on to the new Teletubbies show, where he rebels against them and nearly downloads Vine onto the Tubby Phone. *He hates Jerry Falwell A LOT!! *He uses the phrase "Pinkle winkle Tinky Winky" as his magic words to blow up dimensions, similar to how Raven says "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" all the time. *He is the reason The Shupa Malleo Brodahs Shupa Show is currently off the air in North Hyrule. *If he eats enough Tubby Custards, he'll turn into the Slendytubby. *If he eats too much Tubby Toast, he will explode. *If he eats Tub Custard, he will turn into Tub Custard. This is true to all Teletubbies. *If he eats Tub Toast, he will fall apart. *Tinky Winky has a literal stone heart, so that if it ever ruptures, the shrapnel will rip through his skin and be shot at enemies to severely injure them, it also can count as killing two birds with one stone, as Tinky Winky dies, a win-win! **Dipsy has installed a self-destruct button on his heart, so that it can rupture on command, this injured Thumper in the Teletubbies episode Heart Explosion. Category:Guys Category:Teletubbies Category:Terrorists Category:Creatures Category:Evil Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Maniacs Category:Monsters Category:Losers Category:Scary Category:Freaks Category:Weirdos Category:Killers Category:HaloBob GunPants Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:People who kill or eat Teletubby Land Bunnies Category:Teletubby Army Category:Demons Category:Weak guys Category:Very Weak Villains Category:People that live in Teletubby Land Category:Awesome People Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:N00bs Category:Hazards Category:Conquerors Category:Characters Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Complete Jerks Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Dead guys Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Emperor Wood Group members